Warzone: Iron Wolf Zero
Rewriting la Campaign Overview *'Memories' - Extract Patriot from the secret location. *'Sagittario' - Assassinate Sagitarrio in his Valetta hideout. *'The Line' - Investigate production of Typhoon’s WMD program. *'Gravewalker' - Kill or capture the Typhoon Supreme Commander: Rook. *'Legends Never Die' - Restore control over a Blacksite under Typhoon assault. *'Into the Storm' - Storm the Bahamas beach to extract a CIA prisoner. *'Just Cause' - Find Sarah Parker in Dubai. *'Cedo Nulli' - Quench the thirst for vengeance by killing Parker. *'Act of Valor' - Prevent Typhoon from firing Iron Wolf. *'Grieving Wolfpack' - *'Death’s Veil' - *'The Last Fight' - Confront Parker. (+) 'Homeland '- Invasion of California. Good Thematics of Iron Wolf Things that I find are unique to the title (within Warzone) and are great plot elements. Worldwide Coupe D'Etat It is what Iron Wolf was build around, but at some point sorta forgotten. While the aftermath is much more interesting, the sense of being dominated on by a Big Brother, Typhoon's uprising should be much more menacing and realistic (or at least have a solid foundation). New Breed of Guerrilla Another big aspect of Iron Wolf's premise is the new breed of Guerrilla soldier that you play as. While having access to advanced weaponry, the use of it should be much more careful, as to say that if you lose it, you don't have anything spare. Next to that, the combat tactics of 5 man against the whole world. That's what the Warzone series sorta centers around, especially in the Iron Wolf line. Update the gameplay mechanics perhaps to get sneakier, tactical, but at the same time give more scarce tools (less bombastic military things like Air support). More of the Villain I need to see more sides of him. While I find that the personality of being an empty shell of a man at the end of the war, consumed by regret and being displayed as a Hitler all those years, is interesting, you should see more of the espionage genius, the cunning soldier and ambitious strategist in the early parts of the campaign, so his later demise is more shocking. Also, his daughter is the key to so much, she is way too underutilized in the current version. New Draft - First Try *The Red Infection: During Russia’s American Invasion, many secret agents infiltrated and hid amonst the regular American citizen as a sleeper agent. After WW3, Krazny kept access to these Sleeper Agents. *Parker presumes Sarah is killed during Operation: Guillotine, so does Spike. However, in reality to CIA managed to salvage her and raise her in secrecy. *After the Texas Black Site raid, Typhoon turns to the public exposing the United States with the existence of a WMD. This gathers followers of the Typhoon cause, who claim that the American superiority is a threat to the world. Typhoon becomes an international superpower, but also gathers a lot of domestic support from demoralized citizens. *Typhoon opens an assault on JFK Station, stunning the United States and allowing Typhoon to make amendments. *The launch of Iron Wolf destroys much, bet less in total. JFK Station as well as other Typhoon strongholds are also destroyed. Later, Typhoon uses this as propaganda by telling the United States tried to silence them, but failed. *Typhoon goes on to rally other losers of WW3 (China and Russia) behind them, while threatening other nations by citing the existence of the WMD. At this point, the orbital nature of it is still unknown. ---- *California now becomes The Resistance State, isolating themselves from Typhoon controlled America. *Saint now voluntarily travels to California to join the Resistance. There he develops an (unhealthy) relationship with a stray german shepherd, which he trains like his dad trained their own dog. *Saint gains a reputation as a talented soldier, even without proper military training. He cites the source to be his father’s diary. *AFO Predator is a small, but highly trained and among the last military organ remaining in California. The entire military only exists with a small fleet, with AFO Predator being the only Special Operations Force deployed on the ground. *Information raid in Montana leads to John Makovic as a prominent name appearing on Typhoon’s WMD program, but now has become a target of elimination as he has been known to leak data to MI6. AFO Predator extracts him, obtaining location of one of Makovic’ production facilities to be in Brazil. *Expecting the mission to be much harder and far into enemy territory, AFO Predator recruits resistance prodigy Saint as extra manpower for the mission. *Intel found about the project reveals the origin to be non-nuclear, but doesn’t disclose what kind of munition the missiles use. The team locates a Typhoon Supreme Commander in Caracas, causing the team to redirect en-route. *The city is buried by exploding the cities dam using the Iron Wolf weapon, flooding the city and forcing out the Predators. *The Caracas affair catches MI6’s attention, causing Mason to dig into California’s military files, unveiling Spike’s adopted son to have been part of the Caracas operation. They sneak Spike into mainland America (as California has been isolated the last few years). They send a cryptic message that only Saint understands to be his former home. *They extract Spike from enemy territory, taking him for interrogation. *Spike reveals origins of Typhoon through Operation: Guillotine and Typhoon Black Site raid. *He reveals that a former CIA asset is being held prisoner on the Bahamas. The Fleet opens an assault on the prison and extract the asset, who is revealed to be Wrecker. He reveals that the CIA is still active around the world, trying to hide Parker’s daughter. *The Predators go to Dubai to extract the daughter, BUT CIA ARE JACKASSES (WHY??) *Other team goes to China to assassinate Parker (How do they know he is in China??) *Spike reveals them trying to prevent Typhoon from launching the shuttle, but fail. *New Death’s Veil, preferably not in space. **Parker didn’t have the intention to destroy the world. After that, he actually tried to disarm Iron Wolf station and also kept the only way to launch missiles from on his own private jet, so only he had access. An accident made it fire, causing Parker to become disillusioned and more of a puppet of his henchmen. *Parker, upset about the assassination attempt, orders Iron Wolf station to be armed again. Missiles are kept in a former nuclear submarine turned autonomous hidden in the arctic. A drill facility tries to emerge it, but as the Predators are sabotaging the facility, the submarine takes the risk to emerge immediately, firing the rods into space for Iron Wolf to be loaded. *Skyrise doesn’t take place in the arctic anymore. Rather a better set up. *The Last Predator (possibly taking place somewhere else) now has the Predators have Parker come for his daughter. The ending has Parker kill Sarah as she calls him a monster, causing him to lose it and reveal how everything went as bad as it could. - - - - * Typhoon rises to become an Anti-American Superiority movement and becomes a global superpower. They use social media to expose the United States of war crimes and Parker becomes "The Whistleblower", a Saint and Devil at the same time. Some call them a New Age movement, others call the Fundamentalist Terrorists. * The CIA pledges loyalty to Parker after a few years, causing members like Wrecker to be locked up in prison. A splinter faction of the CIA hide in Dubai with the daughter, but Parker’s CIA are tracking them down, until Predator intercepts them staking out in the city. * Parker resides in China. The other team stalk him until they discover his transport method, planning to assassinate him at that moment. Current Timeline - Overview *A CIA covert op lead by Edward Parker is conducted in the Black Sea region, Ukraine. *Edward Parker retires from the military. His wife is murdered in their home by Krazny-loyal assailants, who have remained in the United States after the Red Infection during World War III. *Parker steals classified information from the Pentagon's file archive to deliver to Russian general Burzakov. He is recognized and becomes the target of a Burn Notice. *Parker double crosses Burzakov with an opponent of Burzakov and goes into hiding in Valetta, Malta, protected by a shadow PMC. There, he decrypts the file and discovers the existence of the Iron Wolf orbital weapon. *Parker's safehouse is infiltrated by an assassinations team, who consist of former squadmates. Parker persuades them to join him taking action against the United States. *Krazny members, ordered by Burzakov, sabotage a SitRep on the mission to issue a second assassination team to eliminate Parker. *Operation: Guillotine is conducted in Valetta, Malta. Parker manages to escape, but his daughter, Sarah Parker, is presumed a casualty. *Parker reforms the Shadow PMC into an anti-American movement called Typhoon. *Typhoon raids a CIA Blacksite in Texas and extracts another Iron Wolf file. They also assault JFK station, secure the site and start making the shuttles ready for transport. *Typhoon forces the United States to make amendments or they will use the Orbital weapon against them. They put the entire nation's infrastructure on lockdown. *Task Force 121 infiltrates JFK station and hijacks a transport shuttle that was part of the second transportation. *Due to a miscommunication and the pressure of Task Force 121 raiding the platform, Iron Wolf launches it's missiles at the United States. American cities are destroyed. *Typhoon installs a new government in the havoc and completes their takeover of the United States. *Typhoon puts pressure on the other nations of the world, who are scared for use of the weapon against them. A new global organization is set up, the Global State of Order, with Typhoon's America leading the organization. ---- *Saint uses his father's old training notes to acquire proficiency in combat. *Spike travels to London under a fake ID, but still is target of an MI5 burn notice. He survives the assault on his life with the help of an anonymous contactor who gets him on a plane to Australia. *Spike meets with the anonymous contractor, named Ryan Mason, an MI6 operative and former handler of SAS operatives. He tells Spike that while the officials at MI5 don't want him alive, MI6 has issued him to get information regarding the Iron Wolf threat. Spike agrees to the deal and sets up a life in Sydney. *Calvin Silex is attacked by a guerilla force in his home, but manages to fend off most of the attacks. He eventually gets surrounded and is asked to travel with them to their outpost. *Silex joins the Guerilla Force as an operative. ---- Multiplayer Battlezone Zero